


Don't Mess With Muggleborns

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Day to Day Life at Hogwarts [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kind of a death threat, Liam Neeson's Speech, Mentioning of bullying, Taken, mild swearing, speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based on the headcanon submitted by maraisabella on the mugglebornheadcanon tumblr blog: Muggleborns have used speeches or lines from movies to unnerve their pureblood bullies. A muggleborn used Liam Neeson’s speech from Taken after one of her books was stolen. Another used Samuel L. Jackson’s Ezekiel speech from Pulp Fiction. Their stolen belongings were promptly returned.<br/>Only did the Liam Neeson Speech as I couldn't find a good version of the Pulp Fiction speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mess With Muggleborns

I could feel my blood boiling as I couldn’t find it anywhere. The book was special to me. It had been a gift from my grandmother and a special edition! I had a feeling who was behind this. There had been some purebloods of different houses who thought they could just bully whoever they wanted. And I was sick and tired of it. Just because they were from old wizard families didn’t make them any better than us. Seems I had to teach them a lesson not to mess with me or any muggleborn or they will become menaces the coming seven years for anyone.

               I grabbed my wand and stormed out of my common room, straight towards the Great Hall. It was dinner time and I knew it would be filled. I knew exactly what I was going to do to instil the fear of Muggleborns in them and specially one who was darn good in hexes.

               People looked curious at me as I stormed into the Great Hall and climbed onto the table. I ignored the shouts as I was stepping over people’s food and placed my wand against my throat. “ _Sonorus!”_ I looked around, fury in my eyes and I start to speak.

               “I don’t know who you are. I don’t know what you want. If you’re looking for ransom, I can tell you, I don’t have money. But, what I do have are a very particular set of skills: skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skill that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you let my book go now, that’ll be the end of it. I will not look for you. I will not pursue you. But if you don’t, I will look for you, I fill find you, and I will hex you till Kingdom comes!” My voice was menacing, cold as the ice of hell and making it clear I was not joking at all. I had to adjust the original speech of Liam Neeson seeing I don’t think the teachers would appreciate me killing people. Although, I was highly tempted.

               I removed the spell off my voice and hopped off the table, earning a standing ovation from especially of my muggleborn peers who knew the movie Taken. I just looked serious as I sat down in my usual spot, my eyes looking around. They better bring my book back by tomorrow, or else.

 

The next morning, I smirked as a Hogwarts owl delivered my book back. Seems my little act had worked. And I hoped those boneheads would think twice before stealing or bullying a muggleborn.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't owe Taken.   
> General Disclaimer: I don't owe Harry Potter nor make any profit of this. I don't owe the headcanons. I just use them as inspiration. All credits for the original headcanon goes to the creator which I always credit in my summaries. The way I twist the headcanons, though, are my own creations.


End file.
